


A Taker's Crime and Punishment

by Parafait_Faerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Nature, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie
Summary: Some personal memories turned into a little written story/poem I suppose.
Kudos: 4





	A Taker's Crime and Punishment

_When the trees begin to grow_   
_The flowers shall bloom again_   
_When the children begin to smile brightly_   
_When will I see you again?_

_There's so much within nature's grasp_   
_Everyone has a life to live_   
_Everyone except a child_   
_A child who can never smile again_

_Hearts will always contain a key_   
_Keys that lead to hidden secrets_   
_A heart can break or can even heal_   
_Everyone has a secret to keep_

_When the trees begin to grow_   
_The flowers shall bloom again_   
_When the children begin to smile brightly_   
_When will I see you again?_

_Daylight is when the children play_   
_Moonlight is when the children sleep_   
_All the children except for one_   
_A child who can never smile again_

_Maybe one day we will meet again_   
_Till the sun sets above the horizons_   
_I will stay where the flowers bloom_

_When the trees begin to grow_   
_The flowers shall bloom again_   
_When the children begin to smile brightly_   
_When will I see you again?_

_There's so much within nature's grasp_   
_Everyone has a life to live_   
_Everyone except a child_   
_A child who can never smile again._

* * *

Round and round the sun and moon spins,   
Round and round the life of humans continue to grow and die.

Society expects happiness, rules to life and behaviour which I find hard to accept and believe.

The way I fall is everlasting.

Everything is black and quiet so my screams for help will be silent.

No one would listen to thy call for I am a monster. A monster which children would describe to be frightening and violent.

Sharp nails which I had to get rid off before they could cause blood to fall from someone's ripped skin, eyes that would glare through a soul that could shiver and a face that would surely make someone uncomfortable.

What is it I must live for is everything I do and see is what drives me to the edge.

As I continue to fall to the dooms of the fire below, my mind goes on to remember the people who once tormented me to now have a happy and fufilling life.

Bullies who used to tell me names or beat me up now have partners and friends who they could laugh with joy.

My relatives and parents continue their daily life whilst I, the one they could call insane, ballistic, pathetic or useless sit in a corner; dead to give out the emotions and feelings they expect me to have and express.

The heart I once had inside has been shattered, broken and tossed all over to places I shan't be able to retrieve for now the soul of a once happy, bright and sweet child has veen destroyed.

They are dead. Gone from the world after committing suicide one night all alone at such a young age while their body is now just an empty corpse, yet a soul who roams inside walking in life's circle.

I feel nothing but emptiness, anger and pain. My empty heart aches after the time I swalled a pill that wasn't mine to take.

Life continues it's life while I put on a mask to cover the guilt I carry and just smile. The only thing this monster can do is try and make others who are alone feel comfortable and loved.

Just a few more years and I can move away..

Or might as well hang myself with a bittersweet smile on my face.

"Can't you just give me a smile on your face?"

"It's not so easy you know."


End file.
